Blood from Iron
by Shaun056
Summary: Phineas Black is the Iron Duke. Second to the minister he has power to influence and change the wizarding world anew. But his appointment has come at a cost. His family struggles to remain strong, his allies waver and there's always the constant worry, that someone want's him dead.


**Before we start I would like to thank my lovely sister Rosie for reading through his prologue. There are so many characters and plots and things that it can be a bit messy. She's a star with this sort of thing. I have big plans for this story and I hope you all stick around for the journey. Thanks!**

Blood from Iron

Prologue

Pay the Price

Arcus Snow was dead and had been for some time. The man had had a debilitating illness for many years and the past harsh winter had finally seen him depart this world. With most wizards on the street believing that he didn't have long anyway, no one had really taken his death as a major shock. Even so there was a lot of interest surrounding it. Who would be next?

Arcus had no family. No brother's, no sisters, no daughters or sons or grandchildren. He had no one to carry on his legacy. The Snow era was gone. The dukedom was up for grabs and it seemed there were many people grabbing at it.

It would be minister's decision however, for The Iron Duke wasn't some lowly position given out to anyone who wanted it. It was a carefully chosen role given to the person who would best be suited for the role and considering the Snow's had held the position for one hundred years, to make the wrong decision now would be folly.

The minister spent a month waiting and deciding. As far as he saw it, there were two options available. Both good in their own right, but whoever was chosen would need bones of steel. Harsh law's from the ministry would be passed to the duke to convey to the public. He would be of the people yet apart from them. The minister needed someone who would not cower away from such a task. Aside from that as well, it wouldn't be the man as the Duke, it would be the family. A strong family meant a strong line of dukes. The decision would affect not just wizards today, but wizards for many years to come.

The benefits of the position were tempting despite the seriousness of the role, noted by the high amount of interest there was. The chance to change laws, push public persuasion. It was often said that the minister was in the duke's pocket. The minister knew this only too well.

In the end, it was a choice he felt was right. People would argue and there were sure to be some unrest and disagreement, but that would have been the case for whoever he chose. In the end, it was Quentin Clark who made Phineas Nigellus Black, the Iron Duke.

Quentin was happy with the decision, the other suitor, despite his standing was just not right, not at this time anyway. There was unrest, there was worry in the people and the minister needed someone to lead them through it unharmed. Black, was that man.

It was nearing midnight, and Quentin could hear the unmistakably fluttering and sparks as the fire outside his office lit up. The rising volume of footsteps outside confirmed his suspicions. Someone was coming to see him.

He gave a very audible sigh, hoping perchance that the person on the other side of the door would hear that he was tired and not in the mood for any discussion and would wait until the next day. He leaned over the anti jinx laws he had been reading and focused hard on the words. Surely if he appeared to be busy, his advisor or whoever it was would come back later. There was a knock at the door. Quentin ignored it.

After several seconds there was another knock. Quentin sighed again.

'Very well, come in.'

The door opened revealing a smartly dressed wizard in robes of dark blue. Despite his obvious youth, he held himself in a way that suggested he was much older than he really was.

'Yes, what is it Russell?'

Russell removed a hand from his side and reached into his robes pulling out a neat roll of parchment.

'Apologies for disturbing you minister; it appears Dorian Goyle has been arrested.'

'Goyle?' the minister raised his eyebrows, 'Good heavens whatever for?'

'Performing an unforgivable on a muggle. If you ask me it's no surprise really, he's been quite wild recently. I only say this because Black is preparing the paperwork to have him released.'

Phineas Black was an old friend of Goyle's. The minister's memory wasn't perfect on the subject but he knew that they had at least gone to school together.

'I see, what do you suggest I do?'

Russell's eyes widened. His smart form dropped slightly as his arms fell to his side. 'Well, stop him minister. Goyle has broken the law and must pay the price.'

'I can't. I can't just stop Black from releasing his friends. He is asserting his dominance; it's partially why I chose him. If I stop him now people will think he's weak, and we may need his strength for a later date.'

'So we're just going to let a dangerous man walk free? Minister I-'

'What would have me do Russell, go above Black? Say no and have Goyle tried? Black is a powerful wizard, and I would rather have him on my side than against me. There's no telling what he could do.'

'Goyle is-'

'A dangerous wizard, I agree. We'll keep an eye on him don't worry, I only hope if I do have to stop Black it's over something less important than an old friend. '

The minster removed his glasses setting them on the table in front of him. Was tempted to read the parchment Russell had brought but knew it would only repeat what they had discussed. His anti jinx laws were not going to be finalised tonight at any rate.

'If that is all Russell, you may go.'

Russell slowly nodded, returning to his smart manner. He nodded at the minister and headed for the door.

'Actually,' the minister's voice rose as Russell's hand was just on the door 'Before you go Russell, what curse did Goyle use?'

Russell shifted on his feet, avoiding any eye contact with the minister; it was a tactic he had seen used many times before.

'I don't know sir, it was only a muggle.'

Russell bowed his head and left letting the door lightly bang against the frame. The minister had a lot to ponder.


End file.
